Sonic Tales: New Venture, Old Friends
by NightSlayer344
Summary: With Blaze's kingdom in danger by Eggman Nega, who has stolen the Jewel scepter. Blaze wishes on a shooting star at night for things to be okay, only to get the Blue Blur himself to crash land in her dimension. Sonic must help his friend to defeat Eggman Nega and get back the Jewel Scepter back from the scientist with a few surprises on the way. The 11th entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere at a edge of a castle's balcony in a place that's not in Sonic's dimension, there stood a lavender cat known as Blaze the Cat, who as the power of pyrokinetic and one of Sonic's best and respectful ally when they fought against Eggman and Eggman Nega together. She is a princess from another dimension called the Sol dimension, she first meet the blue hedgehog when she was chasing down Eggman Nega who stole her version of the Chaos Emerald called the Sol Emeralds in Sonic's dimension._

_Where she first meet Cream the Rabbit, who alongside Sonic, helped Blaze open up and trust in others than just herself. Before Blaze meet Sonic and Cream, she's was a loner and never relied on other's help due to her bitterness and having no friends. She is the guardian of the Sol emeralds similar to how Knuckles is with the Master emerald. Right now she is looking at dark blue sky, looking at the thousands of stars that were above her at the edge of her castle's balcony._

"Princess Blaze!? Where are you!?" shouted a voice behind the princess. Blaze turn around and shouted back, "I'm over here!" Blaze replied. What appear in front her was one of the castle's maids who is a anthropomorphic pig, looking for Blaze.

"Oh Princess Blaze, your safe. I thought I lost you for a second." said the maid holding her hand on her heart in relief. "Please no need to call me princess, just Blaze would do fine." Blaze softly said to the maid. Blaze then looked carefully at the maid when she realized something about her.

"Your new aren't you?" Blaze asked the maid. "Yes I just started working here at the castle today." the maid said giving a nervous bow. "You don't need to bow, tell me what's your name?" Blaze asked politely. "I'm Penelope." Penelope responded. "Well then Penelope, why are you looking for me?" Blaze asked.

"The other servants want me to tell you that it's time for you to go to bed." Penelope said. Blaze knew that her servants want her to get a good night rest, after all the work she's been doing all day for her kingdom.

"Sure, just give me about ten minutes and then I'll go to bed." Blaze said as she went back to look at the stars. "Pardon me asking Blaze? But what are you doing?" Penelope asked.

"I'm just stargazing, it's something I like to do when I see the stars out like this at night." Blaze answer. "Wow that's pretty neat, I hope if you don't mind, but can I join you?" Penelope asked. "Not at all." Blaze said with a small smile. "Thank you Blaze." Penelope said standing next to her join her stargazing, feeling more comfortable around the princess.

For the next then ten minutes the two stared up at the dark blue sky looking at it's beauty. Blaze then looked down, having a concern face on her, which Penelope took notice. "It's something wrong Blaze?" Penelope asked.

"It's just….things around here lately have been bad for the last couple of days." Blaze said looking at castle's backyard. "Recently Eggman Nega found the location of the Jewel Scepter and taken it and went into deep hiding, doing who knows what with it." Blaze said feeling a bit down.

"It's making everyone in the kingdom here worry and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault." Blaze said. "Oh I'm sure you can take back the Jewel Scepter and beat that nasty scientist like you always do Blaze, I know you can and I'll be rooting for you." Penelope said trying to cheer up the lavender princess.

"Thanks, Penelope." Blaze said turning her body, thanking the female pig. "Blaze look!" Penelope shouted happily pointing at the sky with Blaze turning around to face the sky. "It's a shooting star!" Penelope said happily.

And so it was as Blaze and Penelope both saw the shooting star flying in the sky, shining so bright that you can see it from miles away. "Oh Blaze you should make a wish before it goes away." Penelope said to the princess. "A wish?" Blaze questioned.

"Haven't you ever tried making a wish on a shooting star before?" Penelope said. "No actually, this my first seeing a shooting star happen in front of me." Blaze said looking back at the shooting star. "Try making a wish and hopefully it might come true." Penelope said putting hands together and closed her eyes.

"Just do what I do and say your wish in your head and hope for the best." Penelope said as she began to make her wish. "Alright, but I don't think my wish is gonna come true though." Blaze said chuckling a bit as she too began to close her and press her hands together.

"I wish that everything turns out for the best." Blaze said in her head as she and Penelope opened theirs eyes. "*Yawn* Well that was nice Penelope, but now I'm going to bed." Blaze said yawning getting ready to go to her room for some shut eye. "Blaze?" Penelope said making the lavender cat stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Blaze asked the female pig. "Is it me or is that shooting star getting bigger and bigger?" Penelope asked, pointing at the star. Blaze looked back at the star and indeed it was getting bigger and bigger, coming towards them.

"Penelope, I don't think that's a shooting star, I think it's a…..METEOR!" Blaze shouted as she and Penelope ducked down to their heads as the meteor made an impact in the castle's garden, shaking the ground on impact. "MY FLOWERS! MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!" said the castle's gardener, who happen to witness her flowers getting destroyed by the meteor.

Blaze ignored the gardener's grief over her flowers and quickly jumped off the castle balcony using her pyrokinetics to slowly descend on the ground and quickly ran to where the meteor landed at, using her fire boost. As Blaze made her way to the crash site, she saw that the castle's gardener was doing CPR on her flowers.

"LIVE YOU! LIVE!" The gardener shouted, pounding the flowers making Blaze slowly walking past her in awkwardness knowing how much the gardener really loves her flower.

"Why did I hire her again." Blaze said to herself as she then saw the crater, where the meteor crashed landed covered up in brown cloud dust making hard to see what landed. Blaze dust off the brown dust with her hands only to be surprise what she saw that landed wasn't a meteor.

"No it can't be?!" Blaze said unable to believe what she saw as she slide down the crater with her pink high heels. What she saw in the middle of the crater was none other than the blue blur himself Sonic the Hedgehog, who looked badly injured from the impact.

"What's he doing here? Better yet, how did he get here?" Blaze said looking down at the injured hedgehog was facing down on the ground knocked out. "Well there's no time for questions, he's badly injured. I need to get him some help." Blaze said as she picked the out cold hedgehog on her shoulders, getting out of the crater.

"I need this hedgehog alive and well pronto!" Blaze commanded her castle guards who were coming towards their princess to see if she needed some assistance. "Yes ma'am!" the guards responded as Blaze continued carrying Sonic to a medical room in her castle.

Moments later

Blaze and Penelope looked at the injured hedgehog, cover with some bandages on his arms, legs,waist and wearing a patient gown, sleeping soundly on the medical bed. Soon came a medical officer named Sullivan, writing downs some notes approaching Blaze and Penelope.

"Tell me Sullivan, is Sonic going to be okay." Blaze asked worrying for her blue friend. "Yes he should be fine, I'm more surprised he was able to survive that crash. Luckily for there are no serious injury of any sort and just bruises. After a day of rest he should be fine and well." Sullivan said as he went on taking some more notes.

"Thank you Sullivan." Blaze thanked medical officer, leaving the room. Blaze turned her head to face the injured hedgehog as Penelope stood next the princess. "So Blaze you seem to know him since your look very worry, who is he?" Penelope asked, looking at the hedgehog. "He's a very good friend of my." Blaze said, looking at Sonic. "I first meet him in his dimension, when Eggman Nega went there with the Sol Emeralds."

"His dimension? You mean he's not from here?" Penelope said, surprise to hear that the blue hedgehog is not from here. "Yeah." Blaze answered softly. "While in his dimension, he and a another friend I made there named Cream helped me learn that you can't always depend on yourself to do everything and that you got to rely on others to overcome any impossible odds." Blaze said as she went on.

"He's also a great hero in his dimension, as well as having his own set emeralds called Chaos Emerald. He protects the emeralds and his world from a mad scientist named Dr. Eggman who tries to rule it." Blaze said.

"So he has own Eggman that he faces, just like you." Penelope said. "Yes, but he gets some help from his friends to beat Eggman." Blaze said, remembering her friend Cream. "He's also the reason why I'm able to use the power of Sol Emeralds, turning into my burning form, I call 'Burning Blaze'." Blaze said thinking of her burning form.

"Wow, he's seems very special to you." Penelope said, causing Blaze to chuckle a bit. "Haha he's not just special to me. He's special to just about anyone he's meets." Blaze answered. "I even went to his dimension to celebrate his 16th birthday one time with Cream and some others friends I made there." Blaze said, remembering the fun she had at Sonic's birthday.

Blaze then yawned, looking at the clock seeing that it was past midnight, getting ready to hit the hay. The medical officer Sullivan then came back into the room as Blaze approached him. "Sullivan, please wake me when he wakes up, I need to ask him some questions." Blaze asked. "No problem your highness, I will get the word out to General Gordon to tell you when he wakes up." Sullivan said.

"Thanks, and also please don't call me "Your Highness" Sullivan." Blaze said. "No problem your High-er I mean Blaze." Sullivan said nervously causing Blaze to roll her eyes as she left to her room, leaving Penelope and Sullivan alone. "She really hates being called "Your Highness" doesn't she?" Penelope said to Sullivan. "Oh you don't know the half of it." Sullivan said to the pig maid.

Hours later

The sun is rising on the horizon far from Blaze's castle letting the day know the sun was coming as the servants and maids in Blaze's castle were getting ready to do their jobs around the castle, trying to make it clean and neat as possible for the lavender cat, although Blaze doesn't really mind if the castle was a little dirty, tryin to make her servants and maid's job a less stressful, but the servants and maid are just too determine to make the castle look the best, much to Blaze's respect that they care for her. In the medical room of the castle we see our blue hero tossing and turning in his bed, having what most people know as a nightmare. Sonic seems to be sweating a bit as this nightmare seems to be bothering him a lot.

"BRING US THE GIRL AND WIPE AWAY THE DEBT!" Sonic shouted, finally waking up. Sonic was breathing heavily as then tried to recollect his thoughts. "Man I had a weird dream that I was Booker DeWitt and Honey was Elizabeth Comstock." Sonic rubbing his eyes.

"I gotta stop playing Bioshock Infinite…..oh what I am saying that game is so much fun to play." Sonic said happily. "Now where am I?" Sonic said looking at around to see that he was in a medical room dressed in a patient gown. Sonic the looked to his left find his trademark shoes next to him on top of a drawer.

"My shoes?" Sonic said looking down to his feet to see that he was only wearing his Spider-Man socks on him. The blue hero then quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed his trademark shoes and put them on and took off the bandages and patient gown off. "I gotta see where I'm at?" Sonic said.

"Maybe I should-" Sonic was then cut off as the medical officer Sullivan came in the room. Sonic then turned around to face the medical officer who's seems to be happy that he's awake. "Ah, Sonic glad to see that you're finally awake, now come along Sonic you're suppose to be in the sick bay." Sullivan said.

"Am I?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Don't you mean the infirmary." Sonic said trying to correct the doctor, giving him a confused look. "No I don't mean the infirmary. I mean the sick bay, you're not fit yet." Sullivan shot back at the hedgehog. "Not fit? But I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." the hedgehog shot back. "No Sonic, I'm the doctor here and I say your not fit." the doctor said.

"You may be a doctor, but I am "the doctor", the definite article you might say." Sonic said trying to confuse the medical officer, with a cheerful smile on him. The medical officer was getting tired of Sonic's shenanigans, "Look here Sonic, you're not fit and-" The doctor was then cut by Sonic. "NOT FIT! NOT FIT!" Sonic shouted as he walked near a table that has a solid brick on it.

"Of course I'm fit, ALL SYSTEMS GO!" Sonic said trying to prove that he's fit as he karate chop the solid brick in half and started breaking records. The doctor was amazed by the hedgehog actions as he tried to speak up, Sonic quickly grabbed the doctor's stethoscope and placed on his heart to show the doctor that his heart beats.

Sonic then walked to small circle mirror to see if his face was alright. "Okay it's seems my face is still as it is." Sonic said checking his face for any bruises or cuts. "As for the ears, I'm not quite sure." Sonic said holding his ears as he quickly turned to face the doctor again.

"Tell me quite frankly, what do you say about the ears?" Sonic asked the doctor showing his ears by holding them up. "Well I really don't know-" Sonic then cut off Sullivan again. "Well of course you don't, why should you. You're a busy man." Sonic said, as the Sullivan nodded.

"You don't want to stand here hearing me burbling about my ears, not here and there." Sonic said happily before his eyes widen when he remembered something. "I can't waste anymore time. I got things to do, places to go. I'm a busy man too you know." Sonic said quickly as he quickly grabbed the doctor's hand and gave a handshake to him.

"Thank you for the most interesting conversation, but I must be on my way!" Sonic said as he tried to leave the room, but was quickly blocked by the medical doctor."There is absolutely no leaving here Sonic, now go back to the infirmary...er...I mean the sick bay and get into bed and stay there, until I say you can get up." Medical officer demanded, while blocking the exit door. Sonic faced away from the doctor with a face of disbelief that the doctor would still not let him leave.

"How can I prove my point." Sonic walking back to the table with the broken brick and knocked it off on top of it. Sonic then saw a long strand of rope on a another table that caught his interest as he quickly grabbed it. "Sonic, look you should really-" Sonic cut him off as he used the rope as he trapped the doctor in game of jump rope and began to sing a nursery rhyme as they both jumped at the same time.

_Mother mother I feel sick_

_Send for the doctor quick quick quick_

_Mother dear, shall I die_

_Yes my darling by and by_

_One, two, three, four_

Moments later

Blaze is walking alongside a koala bear named General Gordon(Gardon's twin brother), the commander of Blaze's royal guards, walking towards the medical room that Sonic was at. "So he's finally awake then." Blaze asked the koala.

"Yes I just got word from Sullivan that he woke up and he's checking up on the hedgehog." Gordon answered. The two walked in the room and only to find nobody there.

"Sonic?!" Blaze shouted for the hedgehog. Then the two heard some banging noises coming from a locker in the room. Blaze quickly ran to it, only to find Sullivan inside hanging upside down with the rope Sonic used to tie up his legs.

"What are you doing down there? Where's Sonic?" Blaze asked, looking down at the tie up doctor. "He tied me up and hang me up in here like a pair of old boots." Sullivan answered the princess.

Then they heard a rapid noise coming out the window of the room, which Blaze could recognize as one of Sonic's trademark moves; the spindash. Blaze ran quickly to the window and shouted for the hedgehog who was about to leave in a flash.

"SONIC WAIT!" Blaze shouted making the hedgehog stop his spindash. Sonic turned around only to find his good friend Blaze, shocked and happy to see her.

"Blaze?" Sonic said confused. Blaze quickly ran to the hedgehog as they both looked at each wondering what's going. "Blaze what are you doing here?" Sonic asked the lavender cat.

"I should be asking you the same question?" Blaze said, giving Sonic the eye. "So it's seems that I landed in your dimension huh?" Sonic said looking around the area. "What do you mean?" Blaze asked. "It's kind of a long story." Sonic answered.

"Come, you can tell in me in the castle." Blaze said as she started to walk back in her castle. "So this is your castle huh?" Sonic said impressed by Blaze's castle, following the princess. "It's nice, but not as nice as my that's in the realm of King Arthur." Sonic teased.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked confused by what Sonic said. "Just another tale for another time." Sonic said smiling as he and Blaze went inside the castle.

The two were back at the room where Sonic was being held at from his crash with Sullivan and General Gordon leaving the two to talk. "So tell me Sonic, how did you get here?" Blaze asked looking at the hedgehog.

"Let's see." Sonic trying recollect his thoughts. "It started yesterday when I was helping Tails with a project he was working on for a while now." Sonic said, beginning his story to the lavender cat.

Before Sonic's crash

It was a bright and sunny day and not single cloud was in the sky as Sonic was in his backyard of his house watching and teaching his sister friend Honey the Cat, learning and riding his old Blue Star 2 that he used for to beat Jet the Hawk during the Grand Prix.

Although Honey is doing a poor performance riding the Blue Star 2."Come on Honey, you gotta be one with the wind." Sonic said trying to help her out by giving her some advice.

Sonic's backyard is a perfect place to practice his extreme gear skills as his backyard had no fences due to the fact he lives in an open plain field where the grass is always green and the flowers blossom in beauty no matter where you turn your head to.

Not another house or building could be encounter as Sonic's house was miles away from any civilization, which he prefers as he doesn't like living in area where a lot of people are at. It sometimes makes you wonder how the blue guy is able to get cable on his tv.

Honey was at Sonic's house doing their usual hang out routine that do together like watching tv, talking, and Honey beating Sonic in a game of Killer Instinct when they play together.

Honey today went to Sonic's garage and looked at his old stuff and found his old Blue Star 2 that interested her and asked the blue hedgehog if he could teach her how to ride it, which Sonic was happy to do so for his friend.

"AHHH!" Honey screamed as she fell off from the Blue Star 2 again for the seventh time today. Sonic laughed at his cat friend's fall as Honey was rubbing the pain away from the fall. "Wow Honey you're really bad at this. hahaha." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up!" Honey shot back. "I"m going to learn to how ride this no matter what." Honey said determinedly, quickly grabbing the Blue Star 2 from the ground and began to ride it again. "Remember to stretch your legs apart on the Blue Star 2 to keep your balance!" Sonic shouted.

Honey listen to Sonic's advice as she did what the hedgehog told her, "Look I'm doing it!" Honey said happily keeping her balance while riding the Blue Star 2. "Honey watch out-" Sonic yelled.

"Huh?" Honey said when she hit a tree flat on her face, leaving a body mark on it. "For that tree." Sonic said with his eyes closed before Honey crashed onto the tree. Honey quickly shook off the flickies that she saw circling around her head from the crash and went back to riding the Blue Star 2.

"I'm not giving up!" Honey said. Sonic continued to watch Honey miserably failing until Sonic's best pal Tails came from behind. "Hey Sonic, what's Honey doing." Tails said, standing next to Sonic as they both watch Honey ride the Blue Star 2. "Honey wants to learn how to ride my Blue Star 2 so I'm helping her to do so." Sonic said.

Honey then fell off again from the hoverboard and angrily grabbed it and tried riding it again. "As you can tell Tails, she's not very good at it." Sonic pointed out. "So what brings you here Tails?" Sonic asked, looking at his brother with a smile.

"I'm here because I need help with a experiment, Sonic." Tails said. "Oh no, I'm not helping you test out any experiment this time, remember what happen the last time when I helped you." Sonic said remembering when he turned into Selena after helping Tails with one of his experiments.

"Oh come Sonic, how was I suppose to know that Wisp experiment would turn you into a girl." Tails said trying convince Sonic to help. "Remember a while back before you went on that cruise ship to Muna Island when Eggman tricked you into going to a fake vacation." Tails. said.

"Yeah I remember that day." Sonic said thinking back on the day of that adventure where he first meet Honey and faced Fang and his gang. "Well remember the secret project I said that I was working on. It's finally done, well at least the prototype." Tails stated

"Oh yeah now I remember that, what is the project anyways?" Sonic asked. "It's a dimension transporter, where you can travel to any existing dimension anytime and anywhere. I need you Sonic to test it out to see if it can really work." Tails said.

"A device that allows you to travel to any dimension huh." Sonic said thinking. "Man think of the awesome adventures we could have with that, it's getting me excited." Sonic said happily thinking about some new adventures he can do. "So will would you do it?" Tails asked.

"If it's more fun adventures in the future, consider me in Tails." Sonic said happily agreeing to help out the yellow fox. "Good to hear Sonic, also you don't happen to have one of the Chaos Emerald with you, would you now?" Tails asked.

"Luckily for us I got two of them with me that Tiara got from Eggman after she took out his egg pawns and Egg Breaker all by herself, but why do you ask?" Sonic asked. "I need at least one of them to power the dimension transporter so it could work functionally." Tails stated. "Alright then, let's go." Sonic said happily.

"Honey do want to come along with us to Tails' place? It's gonna be pretty hype." Sonic said, seeing the cat's face flat on the ground after falling off the hoverboard once again.

Honey then gave thumbs up as a sign of "yes" as she agree to go with them. "I thought cats always land on their feet." Tails said. "I guess unfortunately, Honey isn't one of those cats." Sonic said shrugging.

Tails' place

The trio made their way to Tails' lab where Sonic and Honey both sat down at some chairs with Tails was getting reveal the dimension transporter to them. "Behold!" Tails excitedly said as he quickly took off the large bed sheet off the device, showing how it looks like. "Woah." Both Sonic and Honey were amazed that machine had a large ring shape, next to the console used to operate the machine.

"Sonic would you mind having over a Chaos Emerald to me?" Tails said with a cocky smile, feeling pride for his machine. "Heads up!" Sonic said as he threw the blue chaos emerald to his best pal.

Tails caught the emerald and placed it in the machine. "I hope this works." Tails pleaded before starting up the machine. Sonic and Honey got close to Tails as he pulled the lever down on the machine.

The trio watch the machine carefully for a minute as it was charging up, until it made a small fart sound, showing that it didn't work, making Sonic and Honey laugh a bit in the inside.

"Sorry Tails, but it didn't work." Honey said giving Tails a pat on the back for all of his hard work on the machine. "I thought for sure it would work." Tails said sadly. "Hey if it makes you feel better, me and Sonic could help you out to make it work." Honey offered as Sonic nodded to the idea.

"Thanks, you guys." Tails said, feeling a bit better. Tails then faced the machine with a grumpy face. "Stupid machine!" Tails yelled as he gave the dimension transporter a hard kick, before they all walked away from the machine.

The kick that Tails gave to the machine made it start working, shocking the trio. "Alright Tails! YEAH SCIENCE!" Sonic shouted happily giving Tails a friendly push to his shoulders.

Just as the three were about to celebrate in a job well done for him, the machine went haywire and pulled Sonic to the portal as he was closer to the machine than Honey and Tails. "SONIC!" the two shouted for the hedgehog as they tried to rescue him.

Sonic was holding on to his dear life to edge of the machine, "Guys it's pulling me in and I can't hold on for long!" Sonic shouted. The two tried to grab Sonic's hand, but were too late as the machine sucked him into the portal and shut down afterward. "SONIC!" the two shouted as their blue friend is gone from them.

End of flashback

"And that's how I crashed landed here in your dimension." Sonic finishing up his story to Blaze. "Fascinating, so Tails manage to build a machine that will allow the user to travel to any dimension, that fox's brain never ceases to amaze me." Blaze said, rubbing her chin thinking of the thought of going to other dimensions.

"Sounds neat doesn't it." Sonic said cheerfully. "Well knowing you Sonic, I know you would find it neat." Blaze laughed a bit, knowing Sonic loves adventures as he laughed along. Sonic then remember something as he looked at Blaze.

"Wait Blaze, I gotta ask you something?" Sonic asked. "What is it?" Blaze asked back. "How did you go to my dimension when you came to my 16th birthday before the whole Time Eater incident?" Sonic asked. "I used the Jewel Scepter's power to go there." Blaze stated.

"Really? Since when it could do that?" Sonic asked. "I learned about that power sometime after the Eggman and Eggman Nega tried to used the Jewel Scepter for that dumb Eggmanland idea they had." the princess answered. "Can you use to the Jewel Scepter's power to send me back home." Sonic asked the princess

Blaze then looked down from the hedgehog as a face of concern appeared on her face, "Unfortunately your timing to come here was at the worst possible time." Blaze said looking down. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked, wondering why. Blaze got up to her feet and walked near a window looking outside.

"Recently Eggman Nega has found the location of the Jewel Scepter and gone into deep hiding, making the people worry that Eggman Nega could strike at any moment with the Jewel Scepter." Blaze said. Sonic then had smirk, "Well then it looks like I won't be going back home anytime soon." Sonic said walking up to Blaze.

"I'll help you find the Jewel Scepter and help you beat Eggman Nega, after all what kind of friend am I if I don't help one out." Sonic said giving his trademark grin. Blaze smiled hearing this from him. "Thanks Sonic, I appreciated the help." Blaze said.

"Alright then I think we should-Arg!" Sonic screamed as his body ace in pain. "Sonic you need to get some more rest before you do anything that involves you putting yourself in danger." Blaze said to the hedgehog. "No I'm fine, I can just walk it off and ARG!" Sonic screamed in pain again.

"Sonic please, just go back to bed and rest your body until it's fully heal, please do this for me as a friend." Blaze said worry for her blue hero partner. Sonic then looked at Blaze's amber eyes, accepting Blaze's offer seeing that it was making her worry.

"Alright I'll go back to bed, but I was feeling well moments ago." Sonic said going back to medical bed. Blaze smiled seeing her friend accepting to stay in bed until he rested up. "Despite the situation, it's good to see you Sonic." Blaze said extending her hand to Sonic.

"It's good to see you too Blaze." Sonic said,both shaking hands. "What was the name of that girl you mention that was with you and Tails?" Blaze asked. "Oh she's my friend called Hon-" Sonic was then cut off as one of the Blaze's guards came in the room, looking quite nervous.

"Princess Blaze! We have some urgent news!" the guard said to the royal cat, gaining her attention. "What is it?" Blaze asked. "There's a huge disturbance in the village." the Guard said.

"Oh no, is it Eggman Nega?" Blaze said getting ready for action with Sonic wanting get out of bed hearing this. "No it's not, I just got word that its some girl causing trouble and she's beating all of the royal guards on her own." the Guard reported.

Blaze was surprised and confused that whoever this girl is, was beating all of her guards on her own. Sonic sat back down to the bed relief that it wasn't Eggman Nega causing trouble.

"I'm on my way to deal with the issue, I'll see you later Sonic." Blaze said quickly left the room with Sonic nodding a yes to her and giving her a thumbs up for good luck. Sonic was then left alone with Blaze's castle guard as they both stayed quiet.

"So….do you guys have cable here?" Sonic asked the Guard. The guard smiled, grabbing a tv remote from out of nowhere. "Only the very best." the Guard said, shaking the remote happily.

"Woohoo! Maybe staying in bed won't be so bad after all." Sonic said cheerfully as the Guard turned on the tv that he pulled out from the closet of the room.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonic has crashed landed in Blaze's dimension after Tails experiment went haywire and took him in the portal to Blaze's dimension. Luckily for him, he manage to find his Blaze or more like Blaze found Sonic as the lavender princess took the hedgehog and got a doctor to patch in him in a medical room, after his crash. Sonic then told Blaze his story how he got to her dimension and Blaze telling Sonic that Eggman Nega as stolen the Jewel Scepter and has gone into deep hiding with it and it was a way to send him back home. Sonic seeing that he won't be going back home for a while, he agrees to help out his friend Blaze to get the Jewel Scepter back from Eggman Nega before he can get back home with Tails and Honey. Right now, Sonic is still in Blaze's castle, where he's getting the rest he needs, while Blaze was off to a village near her castle to deal with a disturbance that's happening there._

With Blaze

Blaze, running at a high speed through the village of kingdom using her fire boost was closing in to whatever that was causing the disturbance as she saw more and more knocked out royal guards on the ground on the way.

Strangely enough not all of the village folks seem to be bother by this as they kept doing their usually things, acting like nothing is wrong. Blaze stopped running when she saw one of the royal guards crawling on the floor trying get up from the ground. Blaze rushed forward to guard and to ask him to get answer.

"Tell me who did this? Is it this girl I heard of? Tell me what does she look like?" Blaze said asking her question as got down to one knee to the guard.

"This girl is a yellow cat dressed in red dress and has black hair and has a pair of wings on her back. She's been taken down all of the royal guards all by herself. She's over there." The guard pointing the direction of this mysterious yellow cat, before blacking out.

The lavender cat looked over to the direction where the guard was pointing at and saw a large crowd of people circling around something as they seem to be getting excited about something. As Blaze was approach the people with a curious look, a man from the crowd shouted as he spotted the princess.

"LOOK THE PRINCESS IS HERE! EVERYONE MAKE ROOM FOR HER! IT'S GONNA GET UGLY!" the man shouted as the crowd of people made a pathway for the lavender cat to go through.

What Blaze saw that was causing a disturbance in her village and taking down her royal guards was a yellow cat in a red dress with wings on her back that fit the description that one her guards said. Blaze stood there amazed as she saw how well this yellow cat counter and fought all of her guard's attack knocking them out afterward with her bare fist.

"Ha! Take that!" the yellow cat said proudly. "HEY!" Blaze shouted to the yellow cat. The cat turned around to meet Blaze as they looked at each other. "Who are you and what are you doing to my royal guards?!" Blaze shouted angrily at the yellow cat.

"Who are you?" the yellow cat asked, surprise to see another cat like herself here. "Blaze the Cat, princess of this kingdom. Now tell me who you are?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze huh, where have I heard that name before." the yellow cat thought to herself before introducing herself. "I'm Honey the Cat and I'm here looking for a friend." Honey stated. "So tell me why are you causing such trouble then?!" Blaze said, demanding to know.

"Jeez for a princess you sure are rude you know. You could ask more politely. " Honey said with mocking smile. Blaze was getting a little annoyed by this Honey the Cat as more of her royal guards came rushing in from behind her. Honey kept on teasing which was getting Blaze's ready to lay the smack down to Honey.

"Princess we here to help you capture this criminal." one of the guards said, before saluting their princess. "Stand your ground, I'll take care of this." Blaze said, knowing that her royal guards are no match for this yellow cat and must face her on her own.

Blaze then got into a fighting position as both her hands were then covered in flames. Seeing this made Honey a little surprised and yet excited as she got into her own fighting position.

"Finally something challenging." Honey said excitedly. "I was getting tired of this handicap match with these guards and since I'm fighting a princess, looks like this is gonna be a royal rumble." Honey said with a smirk on her.

The crowd of people saw the tension between the two cats as they quickly ran to their homes and hid in safe areas of the village knowing that the two cats are going to go all out.

The two locked eyes with Honey's red eyes and Blaze's amber eyes carefully looking at each other as they were both alone that even a tumbleweed past between them.

Both stood silence, not moving a muscle waiting for one of them to make the first move for a few seconds until the two quickly move the opposite direction as Blaze moved right and Honey moved left as they were circling each other still keeping their eyes lock.

The two quickly charge at each other as Honey and Blaze's punches meet face to face as they tried to lay a hit. Blaze did a spinning low kick causing Honey to fall to ground hard. Blaze then lit her fist in flames as she tried to punch Honey on the face while she was on the ground.

Honey quickly rolled away and used her cat tail to get grip of one Blaze's leg causing her trip on the ground. Honey got up and so did Blaze as she quickly threw a fireball at the yellow cat.

"Woah!" Honey ducked down to dodge the fireball. "A cat that shoots fire, that's something you don't see everyday." Honey said but stopped talking as Blaze threw more fireballs at her.

Honey did a cartwheel dodging all the fireballs as she quickly grabbed a silver platter that she found on the floor and used it to reflected one of them. Blaze threw more fireballs which Honey quickly reflect them thanks to her cat-like reflexes(No pun intended) causing Blaze to stop shooting seeing that her fireballs won't do a thing.

"What's the matter? Can't hit me with your fireballs!" Honey mocked. Blaze got a bit mad from the yellow cat's teasing as she quickly ran up to Honey and broke the silver platter in half with her bare fist, stunning Honey as Blaze laid multiple hits to the yellow cat's face and stomach.

Honey fell to ground with Blaze hoping the damage she had done was enough to stop the yellow cat. "Hahahaha!" Honey laughed on the ground causing Blaze's eyes to widen that she was laughing.

Honey stood up and gave Blaze a cocky smile as she dusted off the dirt from her red dress. "That was pretty good, you ain't half bad after all for a princess." Honey said stretching her arms acting like the Blaze's attack were nothing.

"But it's gonna take more than some punches to beat me." Honey stated, looking at the lavender cat before going back to her fighting position with a smirk.

"She's tougher than she looks." Blaze said in her thoughts as she gritted her teeth. Honey charge up to Blaze as the lavender cat shot her fireball again but only this time Honey was dodging them by moving left and right quickly.

Honey got close as as her face meet Blaze's hand as it was charging up another fireball, but Honey quickly ducked and did backward kick hitting Blaze's right cheek sending her flying, crashing through multiple building from the power of Honey's kick.

Despite how Honey knows how powerful her kicks are, she knew that it wasn't enough to take down the lavender princess as she saw Blaze get up from the ground. Blaze shook off the pain by cracking her neck as she then charge up the yellow cat.

Honey was getting ready putting up her arms like a boxer, as she watch the lavender cat rush at her. Blaze jumped a feet above her and tried to lay some kicks with her purple high heel shoes as Honey blocked the kicks with her arms. Blaze kept on going rapidly with her kicks, causing Honey to lose some fatigue from her attack.

Honey then ducked down and tried to upside down kick hoping to hit Blaze's head on the left, but failed as Blaze grabbed Honey's leg just in time and slammed her down to the ground. Blaze tried to hit Honey's face her kick, but Honey did a backward roll causing Blaze to miss and Honey quickly charge up to Blaze, head butted her in the forehead with her own forehead as Honey stepped a few feet away from the angry princess.

"Grrr…you're going to regret for doing that!" Blaze yelled, rubbing her forehead from the pain. "Bring it!" Honey said confidently, pounding her chest with her fist in pride. The two looked at each and began to run through the village at a high speed matching their distance.

The two were closing in to a tall building as they both run up the wall until they jumped of all the wall and began their fight in the air. Blaze was using her pyrokinetic to keep her afloat, while Honey was using the wings on her back doing the same thing as they locked eyes.

The two charge at each other with full speed as the they both went all out on each other throwing punches and kicks rapidly that the naked eye wouldn't be able to see as they fought all around the village while in the air.

Destroying some buildings in the progress. As the two blocked and tried to counter their attacks, both of them saw an opening as Blaze laid a hard punch to Honey's cheek and Honey laying a hard punch straight to Blaze's guts causing them to deal major damage to each other, almost causing a shockwave to happen.

Honey quickly recovered and slammed Blaze down to the ground with both her hands together, hitting Blaze on her back, but the lavender feline manage to save her from the impact from the yellow feline as she manage to land with her feet. Blaze quickly looked up to see Honey flying straight down with her fist getting ready to do a dive punch.

Blaze got herself ready and watch carefully as the two manage to give each hard sucker punches to their faces as the ground shook a bit from the two feline's attack causing a large dust cloud to cover them for a few seconds.

As the dust cloud disappear, the two of them are down to the floor, both were breathing heavily as they were both almost out of breath and feeling their body ace in pain. The two knew that they weren't finished yet as they both slowly got up despite how badly damage their bodies were.

They both knew that losing is not a option and were both determine to win even if it means pushing their body and strength to the limit. Blaze couldn't use her pyrokinetic power as she lost the energy to use any of it, leaving hope to her own natural strength and fighting skills to do the job.

The two charge screaming a war cry to each other, both getting a grip of their hands together trying to overcome one of them with strength.

The two gritted their teeth showing no sign of giving up, as Honey spoke up. "I have to say Blaze, you're the first fighter in a long time that I fought that pushed me this far to my limits, I'm getting excited." Honey said happily, still keeping her grip.

"I have to say the same thing for you Honey, I haven't fought like this for years." Blaze said keeping her grip. "How about we finish this fight once and for all and see who is the best feline here." Honey said.

"Agree." Blaze accepted. The two stepped back a few feet and started to charge at each other and getting ready to lay a charge punch, both knowing that this last attack will determine a winner.

"STOP!"

The two felines stop charging at each other as the two face where the voice that stopped them came from, both having a confused look on them. They saw that it was Sonic the Hedgehog that shouted at the two with a serious face on him with his arms crossed wondering what's going on as he was tapping his left foot. "SONIC!?" Both Honey and Blaze said, seeing the blue hedgehog.

"WAIT!? YOU KNOW HIM!?" they both said at the same time again looking at each other with wide eyes. "Blaze, why are you fighting Honey? Honey, why are you fighting Blaze?" Sonic asked the two cats.

The two looked at back at each other and then back at Sonic, who was still tapping his left foot. Honey then had a smile and quickly ran to her brother and gave him a hug, shocking and confusing Blaze to see Honey doing that to Sonic.

"Sonic, you're here!" Honey said, happy to see her brother Sonic. "Yes I'm here." Sonic said, patting Honey's back. "Now tell me, what's going on here?" Sonic said, looking at the two cats with Blaze speechless.

Moments later, the three were at talking as Honey explained how she ended up fighting Blaze. "Okay, I was at a tavern near by here to get some food, when some fool tried to put the moves on me and I flipped him over on a table and started a bar fight with some other fools, causing the royal guards to come and take action before Blaze herself came and then we fought each other." Honey explained her story how she ended up fighting Blaze. "Well Blaze, how about you? How did you end up fighting against Honey?" Sonic asked.

"Well she was one causing the disturbance that the royal guard said back at the castle and she kinda made me mad with her teasing. You know how sensitive I am when someone teases me, Sonic." Blaze said with Sonic knowing that Blaze had some teasing issue when she was growing up. "I know and I'm sorry that Honey did that, she didn't know." Sonic said patting Blaze's shoulder with Honey hearing this making her feel bad a bit for herself.

"How did you know when to come?" Blaze asked with Honey wondering the same thing. "Well the guard to me more details about this girl that you were off to face. Once he gave the detail that the girl was yellow a cat with a red dress and and pair wings, I immediately rushed off. Looks like I made it in time by the looks of things." Sonic said seeing the two cats outfits messed up and torn in some parts.

Sonic then looked at Honey, "Honey, how did you get here?" Sonic asked. "Tails manage to get the dimension transporter working again, the only problem is that the machine only works once every 48 hours after it's been used." Honey said.

"So Tails is still back in our dimension getting ready to open the portal back home once those 48 hours are done. I came here trying to find you so we can go back home together when 48 hours are up." Honey said. "48 hours huh? Well that's plenty of time to help out Blaze's problem." Sonic said happily. "What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"You see Honey, I'm offering Blaze my help to get something important back to her." Sonic said. "Blaze could I tell her about the Jewel Scepter?" Sonic said, looking at Blaze. "Sure." Blaze said seeing that Sonic really knows and trust Honey.

"Cool, alright Honey, the Jewel Scepter is a scepter that has been in Blaze's family for generations and holds a large amount of power. Blaze here has her own mad scientist that she deals with just like me, named Eggman Nega, who stole the Jewel Scepter and gone into hiding." Sonic explained

"Now it's up to us to get the Jewel Scepter back and Blaze could send us back home early with the Jewel Scepter even before those 48 hours are up." Sonic explained as the three started walking. Sonic looked behind only to see the damage that both Blaze and Honey caused to the village, "Man, talk about the catfight of the century." Sonic said.

Later the three were walking back to Blaze's castle with the princess sending her royal guards to repair the village from the damage she and Honey caused as Sonic told Honey how he crash landed and met Blaze and telling her the times him and Blaze teamed up against both their Eggmans and became friends and was well telling her that Blaze is a guardian of her own set of emeralds called the Sol Emeralds.

"Now I remember!" Honey said. "Tails told me that you and him were friends with a princess named Blaze." Honey said thinking back. "I guess I forgot heh heh." Honey shrugged as Sonic laughed a bit."So there's another Eggman than the one back in our dimension." Honey said rubbing her head.

"Yes, I always put a stop to Nega, much like Sonic does with his Eggman, it's like my duty or something." Blaze said shrugging as the three enter through the large castle doors.

Soon the three were at the medical room were Blaze and Honey were patching themselves with wraps of bandages on their arms and legs as the two haven't looked at each while doing so, causing Sonic to be little worry for the two as the both of them seem upset about something. "How I about I introduce you two to each other." Sonic said with his normal smile.

"Blaze meet Honey, she's like a sister to me more than just a friend." Sonic said as the two cats kept quiet. "Honey meet Blaze, she's a very good friend and one of my best ally." Sonic said, as the room kept quiet as the two cat were still patching themselves up.

"Come on you guys, don't act like that to each other. We should all be friends here." Sonic said. "We're not are angry at each other, Sonic." Honey said.

"Then what?" Sonic asked, "We're angry because we didn't finish our fight!" Blaze said angrily. "Now we'll never know who's was is the best feline here." Honey said, finally finishing patching up as well as Blaze. Sonic face palm as he left the room to go the royal kitchen for a royal snack, leaving the two cats alone. "Cats, I'll never understand them." Sonic said to himself before.

Honey then faced Blaze as she looked down, "Blaze I want to say I'm sorry." Honey said. "For what?" Blaze asked the yellow cat. "For teasing you, I didn't know that you were sensitive about that." Honey said. "Please Honey, you don't need to apologize, my anger got the best of me is all." Blaze said trying to make Honey feel better.

"No it's not okay Blaze, I know how it feels to be teased." Honey said. "Really?" Blaze said, shocked to hear that from Honey. Honey then turned back to show her wings to Blaze.

"When I was a kid, other kids would pick on me because off the wings on my back, calling me a freak and weirdo that I have them." Honey said. "So I just want to let you know that you're not alone." Honey said as she extended her hand to Blaze.

"I hope there's no harm feelings. Friends?" Honey said. Blaze looked at Honey's smile and smiled back and shook her hand. "Any friend of Sonic or in your case his sister, is a friend of my." Blaze accepted. Honey then had a cocky smile on her.

"I also want to let you know that I would have totally won our match." Honey said. "Hahaha yeah right, I had you on the run." Blaze said shooting back a smile.

"Your fighting skills are really impressive, where did you learned how to fight like that." Blaze asked. "Well I had a mentor when I was a kid that taught me and I mostly train myself now a days." Honey stated. "Impressive." Blaze said.

The two continued to talk for ten minutes with Honey telling Blaze how she first met Sonic back at Muna Island during the whole bounty hunt that Eggman put on a bounty on Sonic's head and some other adventure that she had with Sonic and Tails, with Blaze impressive with some of the things Sonic and Honey did during those adventures.

Blaze didn't know why, but the way talked she to Honey felt like if she was talking to a childhood friend that she haven't spoken to in a long time, even though this is the first time they talked to one another. She thought to herself that maybe that they were both cats and connect more because of that.

"Good to see you two getting along well." Sonic said coming in the room with a piece of rich chocolate cake on a plate. "Hey Sonic, Honey here was just telling me some of your adventures that you, her, and Tails went on, they sounded fun." Blaze said smiling softly at the hedgehog.

"Oh really? What tales did you she told you to be exact?" Sonic said, giving Honey a questioned look as the yellow cat was holding in her laughter.

"Oh you know, the tales where you fought Bloody Mary, made a Christmas wish come true for a little girl…." Blaze said making Sonic smile in pride from what he heard. "and the one where you turned into female hedgehog and everyone went crazy for you." Blaze said before she and Honey laughed at the hedgehog.

Sonic just stood there with annoyed look on him as he watched the two cats laugh at him, "I think I liked it better when you two were fighting." Sonic said, looking away before taking another bit of the cake as the two cats continued to laugh. "Oh come on, I even told Tiara that tale back at Tails' BBQ." Honey said. "What!?" Sonic said in surprised.

"You told Tiara!" Sonic said a little angry at his sister. "Tiara? Who's Tiara?" Blaze said confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot tell you that Sonic has a girlfriend named Tiara Boobowski who is a manx cat. I tell you, those two couldn't get enough of each other when they are together. You should really meet her Blaze, she's really cool." Honey said happily.

Hearing this made Blaze really surprise, "Really? Is that true Sonic?" Blaze wanting to hear it from the hedgehog himself. "Yeah, it's kinda of a funny story how we met." Sonic said laughing as he thought back to how he met Tiara. "She's also a princess and carries with her a golden staff that she can really do some awesome things with it." Honey said to Blaze.

"So she's a princess too huh?" Blaze said rubbing her chin. "Well I like to meet her for a little princess chat when I get the chance. If you're seeing her Sonic, she must be really special to you, seeing that you aren't much for a romantic kind of guy." Blaze said, smiling.

"Yeah, even though I'm with Tiara, I still hate any of those dumb romance cliche and so does she, which ironically brings us closer." Sonic stated. "I'm happy you found someone Sonic, thankfully it wasn't Amy. To be honest that pink hedgehog really annoys the heck out of me with her fangirlism." Blaze said as all three of them laughed.

"True that." Sonic said happily. "What are we going to do about Eggman Nega?" Sonic asked Blaze. "Well, all we can do in at the moment is wait until he acts up, as much I don't like the idea. I even have my best guards searching for any activity he may be causing and yet no word." Blaze said a bit annoyed..

"In the mean time would you two like a tour around the castle?" Blaze offer to the two. "Yeah, I that would be awesome." Honey said accepting the tour. "How about you Sonic?" Honey asked the hedgehog.

"Sure why not, It's still not better than my castle at the realm of King Arthur." Sonic mocked as he followed the two felines. As Blaze was about to start the tour of her castle, they saw the castle's gardener coming up to them with a angry face.

"Yes, can I help-" Blaze was cut off as the gardener walked passed the princess with her hands in her face. The gardener walked in front of Sonic, who was wondering what she wants from him. "Ummm..hi?" Sonic said. The gardener then gave Sonic a hard slap on his cheek leaving a big red hand mark on him, surprising Honey and Blaze by the power of the slap.

"OW! What was that for?" Sonic asked, while rubbing his cheek. "That's for ruining my flowers bub." The gardener said as she angrily stomp her way away from them. Sonic looked at Blaze with a confused look, wondering what happen. "Yeah...don't ask." Blaze said rubbing her head as the three continued to walk together with Sonic still rubbing his cheek from the pain.

During the tour of the castle, Sonic and Honey met some of the butlers and maids that were doing their job to keep the castle spotless and clean, along the way they met Penelope, who started working at the castle since yesterday doing her job by getting lunch ready for Blaze and her friends.

Later the three met General Gordon who was disappointed at the royal guards that they were defeated by Honey herself as General Gordon was making them go through some intense training in the training area behind the castle.

Blaze even showed Sonic and Honey, the Sol Emeralds that were underneath the castle's chamber, where the Sol Emeralds where placed in a shrine similar to Knuckles' shrine with the Master Emerald, which made Honey laughed when she first saw the Sol Emeralds, explaining that the Sol Emerald looked like bars of soap making Sonic and Blaze look at the Sol Emeralds more differently now that Honey said that about the emeralds.

Although Blaze did admit that one time that she accidentally mistake one of the Sol Emerald for a bar of soap when she took shower once, causing Honey and Sonic to laugh at her story. Soon they were having lunch with Penelope serving them their plates of food on the table, which Blaze invited Penelope to have lunch with them job well done.

"That was a lot fun seeing your castle Blaze." Honey said happily, before taking a bite of her plate of food as Sonic nodded to agree with her. "Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it, but you should thank all the people here for their hard work for the castle." Blaze said before taking another sip of her tomato soup.

"And Penelope for making us lunch." Blaze said. "Oh please Blaze, I'm it was just part of my job to do so." Penelope said bowing a bit from the praise she got from the princess herself. The four continued to talk and laugh as Blaze was enjoying the most.

Blaze hadn't have much fun with her friends after she visited Sonic for his 16th birthday, even before Eggman Nega stole the Jewel Scepter, things were a bit boring. Sometimes Marine would come to visit Blaze and brighten things up for her, but Marine is usually busy working on an invention or so trying to become a great inventor ever since Tails taught her how build things from scraps when Sonic and Tails first went to Blaze's dimension.

"You know Blaze, you should visit my dimension more often, I'm sure Cream would love to see you a lot there." Sonic said. "I would like that very much, but I usually busy keeping my world protected from Eggman Nega, although maybe when we get the Jewel Scepter back from Eggman Nega. I'll try to come over to your dimension when I can." Blaze said suggest.

"Good to hear that." Sonic said giving Blaze a thumbs up. "Awesome! Sonic, just imagine me, Blaze and Tiara can have our own little cat trio, it would be the hypest thing ever!." Honey said shouted happily with Blaze laughing a bit from the yellow cat's excitement.

Sonic then had a horrible thought come to his head as the thought of Honey, Blaze, and Tiara hanging out together as he watch Honey and Blaze laughing together. "Aw man, think about the collateral damage they can cause!" Sonic said in his head worried, knowing that all three cats are more deadly as any of Eggman's creation put together and with all three of them together may cause some catastrophic(No pun intended) order.

"Sonic what's wrong? You look a bit worry about something." Honey asked seeing Sonic's head facing down. "Umm….nothing I was just wondering if I am able to get back home in time before my favorite tv show starts, it's a season premiere you know heh heh." Sonic said saving himself from Honey and Blaze from the thought he had in his head.

Later that same day, Blaze showed Sonic and Honey to their own guest room where they would be staying at the castle as the day finally turned to night with a full moon above Blaze's castle. "Okay Sonic your room is over there and Honey your room is over there." Blaze said, pointing at the rooms. "Thanks, Blaze." Sonic thanked the princess as he and Honey walk to their rooms.

"If you guys need anything, just ask one of the maids here and they'll give you what you need." Blaze said. "Thanks again Blaze." Honey said before heading in her room and closed the door. "Sonic." Blaze said before the hedgehog entered his room. "I'm glad you and Honey came even if wasn't on purpose. I hadn't have this much fun since I went to your 16th birthday." Blaze stated.

"No problem Blaze, it's what friends do after all, we laugh, play and make memories together that we'll always cherish." Sonic said smiling giving Blaze his trademark grin before he went into his room. Blaze smiled at the hedgehog's word as she started to walk to her room where she will get ready for what the day has in store in her tomorrow.

Sonic slowly walked to his bed, and laid down on it, looking at the full moon that he could see from the window of his room. Sonic looked at the moon for a moment thinking about what he said to Blaze about cherishing the memories of your friends. Sonic looked up to the ceiling with a straight face thinking of some memories of his old friends from his childhood that came to his head. "They may be gone, but not forgotten." Sonic said to himself before he went fell asleep.

The next morning

It was still very early in the morning as the sun hasn't risen up as Sonic and Honey were still sleeping their rooms. For Sonic everything seem to be going well until Blaze rushed in his room and ran to him to wake him up. "SONIC! WAKE UP!" Blaze said shaking the blue hero up.

"Huh? Blaze what's wrong?*YAWN*" Sonic said, manage say his word before giving a big yawn. "Eggman Nega is attacking! We gotta go quickly!" Blaze yelled at the hedgehog. Hearing this made Sonic quickly jump out of bed.

"Then we got no time to waste." said the heroic hedgehog, now fully awake by the news. Sonic ran to Honey's room, only to see her still sleeping in her bed. "HONEY!" Sonic shouted, running towards her and started shaking her shoulder.

"HONEY WAKE UP!" Sonic shouted. "Yes I'm a natural yellow cat." Honey said in her sleep. "Darn, why is she a deep sleeper, I'll never know." Sonic as he continued to shake Honey. Blaze quickly came in the room, "Just leave her to sleep Sonic, right now we gotta hurry and stop Eggman Nega." Blaze said.

"Alright then, it's something that the two of us can handle." Sonic said as he gently put his sister Honey back to bed. Blaze nodded as Sonic came close to her getting ready to leave together. "Okay then Blaze, allons-y!" Sonic said cheerfully. Blaze was a little confused by what Sonic said "allons-y".

"Excuse me?" Blaze looked at Sonic with a funny look. "It means 'Let's go' in french." Sonic explained as Blaze nodded knowing what it means now as they both left Honey's room. "No! I don't want to wear the red lobster suit!" Honey yelling some non sense in her sleep, tossing and turning.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time, Blaze and Honey meet for the first time as they duke it out in big epic catfight that nearly destroyed the village, Sonic manage to stop the two from nearly killing each other as he put the fight between them to an end. Soon afterwards the three of them headed back to Blaze's castle where Honey and Blaze talked and got along as they got to know more about each other and became friends. Three later spend the whole day hanging out together, as they couldn't do much against Eggman Nega, who has Stolen the Jewel Scepter under Blaze's nose and gone into hiding at the moment._

_Just as three were sleeping in their rooms, Blaze gets some info that Eggman Nega is attacking causing Sonic and her to stop the mad scientist, leaving Honey behind due that she couldn't get up from bed. Sonic and Blaze are now their way to stop Eggman Nega get back what's rightfully belongs to Blaze._

With Sonic and Blaze

The blue hedgehog and lavender cat were miles away from the castle running through a pathway in a forest, Sonic was using his super boost while Blaze was using her fire boost to keep up with the blue hedgehog, both leaving a large trail of dust behind them.

Along the way they encounter some of Eggman Nega's version of Eggman's egg pawns. These egg pawn's color palette were black with a yellow stripe on in the middle of the machines. Sonic used his super boost and homing attack and Blaze used her fire boost and her fireballs on the egg pawns as they didn't made them stop running as the two of them had no sign of slowing down.

They soon encountered some giant version of the egg pawns that had giant war hammers on their hands which they tried to smash Sonic and Blaze with. Thanks to the dynamic duo's teamwork, they manage to trick the these giant egg pawns to destroy each other with their own weapon.

The two soon came across a village where they saw a egg shaped man dressed in a black and yellow stripe outfit similar to Eggman's red outfit and a mustache that was the same as Eggman only white and not red like the original one. This mad scientist was named Eggman Nega, Blaze's arch enemy and much like Sonic's Eggman, he too desires to rule the world and tries to get the Sol Emeralds from Blaze to do so.

The two heroes saw Eggman Nega in his eggmobile terrorizing a village with people fleeing and screaming from the mad scientist's robots, which Sonic and Blaze quickly protected the people from his machines. "Ho Ho Ho." Eggman Nega's laugh sounded similar to Sonic's Eggman.

"I think I have what I need from this place, yes I should by now." Eggman Nega said to himself. "NEGA!" shouted Blaze. Eggman turned around with his eggmobile to see the lavender princess and blue hedgehog in their fighting position. "Well it looks like the "princess" has come to see me in my glory, I'm honor." Eggman Nega mocked Blaze, causing her to get ready to attack Nega with her pyrokinetic powers.

Eggman Nega then looked at the blue hedgehog, which made the scientist a little shock to see the blue hero here in this dimension. "Well this is new, didn't expect you to be here. Tell me, how is my good friend Ivo doing?" Eggman Nega asking about Dr. Eggman. "Just fine, I'm still kicking his egg butt as I'm going to do the same to you." Sonic said mocking him.

"Grrr...why you little…" Eggman Nega cursed a bit as he wasn't used to Sonic's mockery quite like Eggman is with the blue hero. "Nega! Where is the Jewel Scepter and why are you attacking this village?!" Blaze shouted angrily at the mad scientist.

"Like I'll tell you where the Jewel Scepter is. As for this village, I'm making this place the first spot of my new kingdom when I become ruler of this world." Eggman Nega stated. "That's more crazy than finding a pack of dancing and singing gorillas in a jungle." Blaze shouted causing Sonic to laugh a bit from her statement.

"Hahaha well actually funny story about that, you see I-" Sonic was then cut off as a swarm of egg pawns came charging in towards them. Sonic and Blaze went back into action as the duo fought of the egg pawns with their abilities and skills. They fought of these pawns for what seemed like hours with all their might until Eggman Nega came in with his version of Egg Dragoon, catching the two by surprise by the huge machine

The Egg Dragon looked the same as Eggman's but has the same color scheme as Eggman Nega's. "Behold! My latest and greatest invention that will destroy the likes of you two." Eggman Nega shouted from the cockpit making the Egg Dragon charge at the two with the active drill that it is on the left arm of the machine. The two quickly dodged it in time, both landed in safe area keeping their distance away from Nega.

"Been there, done that!" Sonic mocked. "WHAT?!" Eggman Nega said in shock. "What do you mean? Has someone stole my idea of the Egg Dragon?" Eggman Nega asked the blue hero. "Yeah, Eggman made the Egg Dragoon long before you did. Three times as a matter of fact" Sonic stated.

"Grrr...he stole my idea! I shouldn't have know better to tell him about the Egg Dragoon when we I went to his dimension. I'm going to have a little talk to him when this is all through." Eggman Nega said angry that Eggman stole his idea of the Egg Dragoon. "But first!" Eggman Nega said pressing a button, The mad scientist made the Egg Dragoon shot out some weird green goo out of the right side arm cannon the Egg Dragoon has.

The green goo caught Sonic and Blaze in surprise as the weird green goo hit them causing the two be stuck to the ground and unable to move. "What is this stuff?" Sonic said trying to break free from the goo. "I don't know, but it has us glue to the ground." Blaze said struggling to to get out of the goo. "Blaze, can you use your pyrokinetics to burn this stuff off of us!?" Sonic asked.

"I can't, it's seems that this weird goo is preventing me from using my pyrokinetics." Blaze said, trying to burn off the goo off of her and Sonic. "Ho ho ho, that's because I made this substance just for you "princess", although I didn't expect to get Sonic either." Eggman Nega laughed, watching the two heroes struggling to break free.

The Egg Dragoon's cannon arm was closing in to the blue hedgehog and lavender cat, both defenseless at the moment. "Now then, it looks like I'm going to kill two birds with one stone ho ho ho." Eggman Nega laughed from the cockpit of the machine.

"Once you're gone princess, taking the Sol Emeralds will be a lot easier and my plans of world domination will be fulfilled. Oh I just can't wait to rub it in Ivo's face when I tell him that "I...The Great Eggman Nega" defeated Sonic, instead of him." Eggman Nega laughed in pride. "Say your prayers you two because this is the end of your annoyances." Eggman Nega said with a sadistic smile on him, getting ready to fire the cannon from the Egg Dragoon.

Both Sonic and Blaze could do nothing, but grit their teeth at Eggman Nega, watching the cannon slowly charge up in front them, very slowly lighting up a beam attack. "Sonic, if we don't make this out alive, I just want to say it was an honor meeting you and working with you." Blaze said to the hedgehog.

"Don't say that Blaze, our adventure days are far from over." Sonic said, still trying to struggle out from the goo. "Oh boy the attack is ready!" Eggman Nega said, in delight as he rubbed his hands together as he began to countdown before pressing the attack button.

"Three..two…." Eggman Nega counted down excitedly as Sonic and Blaze closed their eyes together when suddenly a quick flash of red and yellow cut off the cannon from the Egg Dragoon as well as setting Sonic and Blaze free from the green goo, catching Sonic, Blaze, and Eggman Nega in surprise. "WHAT!? WHO DID THAT?!" Eggman Nega said angrily demanding to know. Sonic and Blaze looked over to see two shadowy figures cover up in a brown cloud dust in the distance.

"No, that's impossible." Sonic said recognizing the shape of these two mysterious figure as tear came out of his eye. "Hey that was a snazzy performance there!" shouted one the figures. "Who are you two?!" Eggman Nega demanded while trying to get the Egg Dragoon to work again.

The cloud dust finally cleared off to reveal a red and black armadillo and yellow golden flying squirrel both turning around to see the blue hedgehog with surprise faces on them. "MIGHTY! RAY!" Sonic shouted happily, running towards them.

"SONIC!?" both them said surprised and happy to Sonic as they ran towards him as well. Sonic looked at the two and rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't seeing things. "It really is you two!" Sonic shouted happily as the trio came close and did a trio hug happy to see each other as another tear came out of Sonic's eye in happiness.

"How are you guys here in this dimension?" Sonic asked the two. "This dimension?" the armadillo and squirrel said in confusion as they both looked at each other. Blaze came running towards the trio and looked Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm glad your making friends, but Eggman Nega is getting ready to attack." Blaze stated as all four them saw Eggman Nega getting the Egg Dragoon ready to attack.

"Right we'll talk about it later you two, but first a quick introduction, Blaze this is Might and Ray friends from my childhood days. Mighty and Ray this is Blaze, a princess and a very good of my." Sonic said quickly as Mighty, Ray, and Blaze nodded to each other as they quickly shook hands.

"Well now that your little heart warming moment is over, it's time that I finish all of you." Eggman Nega said getting ready to attack with the drill of Egg Dragoon. "We'll finish this fight with all four of us." Sonic said as he and his friends got into their fighting position.

"Aw yeah! The original Team Sonic is back...oh and Blaze." Sonic said. "Hey!" Blaze said little annoyed. "Let's do this!" Ray shouted excitedly, wagging his tail left and right. "I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll fight to protect my friends." Mighty said cracking his knuckles and neck. The four charge up to the Egg Dragoon as the deadly machine rapidly swinged its active drill at the four, which the four heroes dodged with ease making the scientist angry.

"Hold still! All of you!" Eggman Nega shouted. The four kept on tricking the Eggman Nega by making him hit the solid ground causing some damage to the drill. Blaze shot a huge fireball at the Egg Dragoon, leaving a little dent on it.

"Darn it, that machine's armor is too rough for my pyrokinetics." Blaze said. "Leave that to me!" Mighty said as he sprang up to the machine holding tight to it. "HEY! GET OFF MY MACHINE!" Eggman Nega said trying to shake off Mighty from the Egg Dragoon.

Mighty then proceed by ripping apart the armor parts of the Egg Dragoon with his sheer strength that is true to his name. Blaze stood speechless amazed that the armadillo as such strength to rip off the armor, leaving the Egg Dragoon to show its weak spots.

"RAY! GO FOR IT!" Mighty shouted as Ray quickly attack the machine in it's weak spots with the strength of his flying slashes. Eggman Nega was in trouble as his machine couldn't move after the damage Ray did to it.

Sonic and Blaze looked at each and nodded seeing the opportunity strike as they both charge up their Super and Fire boost, combining their attacks together destroying the Egg Dragoon straight thru the middle center of the machine, finishing off the machine. "NOOO!" Eggman Nega shouted as his machine was going to explode. Eggman Nega ejected from the cockpit escaping the scene.

"Curse all you, this ain't over. My plans to become ruler of this world hasn't come to an end." Eggman Nega said, fleeing away. "Beside I got what I needed from this place anyways." Eggman Nega said to himself, looking at a ice crystal that he has in his hand, smiling at it. Blaze was about to go and chase Eggman Nega down, until her arm was grabbed by Sonic.

"Blaze look, I know you want to go after Nega, but right now we get this machine to explode somewhere else that's not here at the village." Sonic said. Blaze knew that Sonic was right, that the safety of the people of the village that they live here where was important at moment.

"I got idea." Ray said. "Shoot." Mighty said to his yellow friend. The four of them huddled up like a football team as Ray told the plan the gang.

"Ray! You're a Genius!" Sonic said happily. "That's not actually a bad idea." Blaze said, impressed by the yellow squirrel's idea. The four split into two team with Sonic and Blaze together and Mighty and Ray with each other.

Sonic and Blaze used their boost attack to smash the soon to explode Egg Dragoon into a giant metal ball. When they were done Mighty quickly picked the machinery that was in shape of a ball and threw up into the air with his great strength.

As the machine was going up in the air, Ray manage to give it a strong kick, sending it flying away. The four watched the machine go far into the distance as the once Egg Dragoon exploded in the air, preventing it from hurting anyone around it.

"YEAH!" Sonic, Mighty, and Ray yelled in joy as they gave each others hive fives in their victory, while Blaze smiled that they manage to save the people and the village that they live in. "It looks like we still got it Ray." Mighty said as he and Ray fist bump. "I can't believe it's you guys." Sonic said still unable to believe that Mighty and Ray were in front of him, after all these years.

"It's really good to see you Sonic." Ray said giving Sonic a fist bump. "What are you guys doing here, in this dimension?" Sonic asked the two. "What do you mean?" Ray asked. "Yeah what do you mean 'this dimension'?" Mighty asked. Blaze then came toward the three boys.

"I think it's best if this is all explain the castle." Blaze suggested. Sonic nodded as the three of them started walking until something caught Sonic's eye. "BLAZE! LOOK THERE!" Sonic shouted, causing the lavender princess to her head to see what Sonic was shouting about.

"The Jewel Scepter!" Blaze said, seeing the Jewel Scepter on the ground.

"Eggman Nega must have been using to power up his machine. It's must fallen off of him during the battle." Blaze said picking the scepter from the ground. "And it's thanks to all of you." Blaze said happily.

Blaze then faced Mighty and Ray with a smile, "You two have my deepest gratitude." Blaze said giving them a bow in respect. "It was nothing, we just walking by and saw some trouble and did what any hero would do." Ray said as Mighty nodded.

Later the four of them walked backed to Blaze's castle, along the way Sonic told Blaze how him, Mighty, and Ray first met as kids when Robotnik(As he was called during their youth days.) kidnapped the three of them and placed in a prison cell and escape from the mad scientist prison before his island base exploded with the mad scientist falling into ocean after failing to escape the island when his eggmobile stopped working. Blaze couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's story.

"Hahaha it seems no matter what you do Sonic, you always make some new friends during your adventures." Blaze said, causing Sonic to laugh a bit. "Guys, Blaze here is a princess like I mentioned before, we're heading to her castle." Sonic said to his friends.

"Wow a princess, man Sonic what kinds of friends have you been making after all these years?" Mighty said mocking him a bit. "A ton." Sonic said shooting a smirk to Mighty, laughing at him. "I'm even dating a deadly princess hahaha." Sonic laughed, causing Mighty and Ray to look confused.

The four reached entrance of Blaze's castle, enter the chamber to Blaze's throne room. "Woah!" both Mighty and Ray were impressed by the decor of the castle. "Pretty cool huh?" Sonic said as Mighty and Ray kept looking around.

Sonic then turned to Blaze."I wonder where's Honey?" Sonic said looking at Blaze. "Who's Honey?" Mighty asked. "She's a another friend of my, but she''s more like a sister to me than just a friend." Sonic stated.

"I bet she's at the training area, sharpening up her fighting skills." Blaze said as they followed the lavender cat to training ground. They went to backyard of Blaze's castle where they saw Honey training her fighting skills against the royal guards, impressing Mighty and Ray her with skills.

"Honey! We're back! We defeated Eggman Nega and got the Jewel Scepter back!" Sonic shouted at her. Honey took down another royal guard and looked at the gang and ran to them.

"Hey you guys are back! Sorry I couldn't come to face Eggman Nega, you know how I'm a heavy sleeper Sonic." Honey said to the blue hedgehog, with him rolling his eyes at the yellow then looked at the two unfamiliar faces she saw behind Sonic. "Who are they?" Honey asked.

"Honey these are my old pals Ray..." Sonic pointed at the yellow squirrel. "Howdy!" Ray said happily, shaking Honey's hand. "Hey, nice to meet you!" Honey said shaking Ray's hand.

"And this is Mighty." Sonic introduce the armadillo to the yellow cat. "Nice to meet you Mighty." Honey said shaking hands with the armadillo. "Any friend of Sonic, is a friend of my." Mighty said happily. "They help us defeat Eggman Nega and saved our lives." Sonic said, making Honey little surprise to hear that.

Sonic and Blaze's stomach began to rumble out loud in hunger that everyone heard it.

"Heh heh, it looks like we forgot to eat some breakfast before we went on and faced Eggman Nega." Sonic and said rubbing his belly as Blaze blushed in embarrassment that her stomach growled out loud in front of them. "Yes quite." Blaze said trying hard to stop blushing.

"Awesome, I was getting hungry myself as well." Honey cheerfully said rubbing her stomach as all three of headed to the dining room. "Us too." Both Mighty and Ray said following the three.

The five headed into the large dining room where Blaze's servants and Penelope had prepare them food for the princess and her guest as they all happily ate and talked for the next to ten minutes.

"So you mean to tell us that all this time we been in a another dimension." Mighty said, while eating. "That would explain why weren't able to find anyone we know in this world." Ray said thinking back. Mighty looked at Sonic, seeing how he different he looked over the years.

"I have to say Sonic, the last time we saw you. You were a short, chubby, light blue, and black eyes hedgehog." Mighty stated. "Well what can I say. I grew. Although I can't explain why my black eyes turned into emerald eyes, that something I don't know." Sonic said, shrugging.

"When was the last you saw them Sonic." Honey asked. "Well the last time I saw them was years ago when we were kids, a day I won't ever forget…" Sonic said thinking back with everyone listening in.

Years ago

A young chubby, light blue, and black eyes hedgehog is seen skipping rocks on a lake with a young armadillo behind him, watching his blue hedgehog friend skipping the rocks, while he was leaning down on a large rock with a mocking smile.

"Nice throw Sonic, but it's gonna take more strength to beat my record." Mighty mocked the young hedgehog's performance. "Just you watch Mighty, I'm going to break your record and show that you ain't so mighty at all." Sonic said, continuing to skip the rocks on the lake.

"So I heard from Vector that you and Ray are going to investigate some uncharted island, am I right?" Sonic said to the young armadillo. "We sure are, Ray has been wanting to join Team Chaotix for while now and I'm showing him what it takes to be in it." Mighty said.

"Is there any information about this uncharted island that you know about?" Sonic asked. "Not much, although I heard that the island has a huge volcano on the other side of it and that the island might have some diamonds that can make a person rich with just one of them." Mighty stated.

"Cool, are you guys going there by ship or plane." Sonic asked as he stopped skipping the rocks on the lake. "We are going by ship, I'm more of a ship kinda guy more than a plane person." Mighty said.

"This one of the reason I joined Team Chaotix, it makes me explore new places I never been to in my life." Mighty said happily. "Well I should know cause I'm in the boat as you when it come to traveling to new places." Sonic said as he and Mighty laughed together as they both stood silence and watched the blue sky above them afterwards.

"It's been awhile since we last hung out together hasn't it?" Mighty stated. "Yeah I been busy fighting Robotnik a lot lately, recently I just stopped him from capturing these woodland critters in a forest." Sonic said.

"And I think there's was more to it, I think I met this manx cat girl that I saved from a missile that Robotnik launched, I forgot her name, but she did look kinda cute I'll admit. She left in a hurry after I defeated Robotnik." Sonic said happily thinking back. Mighty laughed at this.

"Hahaha maybe she'll come back to see you in a couple of years or something." Mighty said mocking. "Yeah right, like that'll ever happen." Sonic said laughing."Well let's just hope the next time we meet won't be a long one." Mighty said as he watched the clouds that were in the blue sky. "Yeah." Sonic said, nodded his head watching the clouds in the sky.

"Mighty!" shouted a voice. Sonic and Mighty turned around to see a yellow flying squirrel flying towards them as he landed near them in the ground. "Hey Ray, what's up?" Sonic said, giving a fist bump to Ray.

"Hey Sonic, I came by wondering if Mighty is ready to go to City Escape and catch the boat to the uncharted island." Ray said, looking at the armadillo. "I always wonder why do they call that place City Escape. Maybe someday I'll know" Sonic said, wondering.

"I think I'm just about ready." Mighty said getting up to his feet. "Do you want to come along Sonic?" Ray asked. "Sounds like fun, but I can't leave because of Robotnik." Sonic said stretching his arms and legs. "But if you guys need some help, don't be afraid to ask." Sonic teased.

"Ha like we'll need it." Mighty mocked Sonic's assistance. "Yeah Sonic, me and Mighty can handle just about anything together." Ray said. Sonic smiled. "You don't need to worry about us." Ray said with a cocky smile. "Haha alright then." Sonic said happily. "By the way, how long will you guys be gone." Sonic asked the two.

"We'll be gone in about a week, we'll be at Team Chaotix' headquarters when we come back." Mighty said. "Sweet, let's the three of us hang out together again when you guys come back in a week." Sonic said cheerfully.

"Sure thing, it's cool hanging out with you Sonic." Mighty said. "We'll be looking for to it." Ray said as he and Mighty began to make their way and gave Sonic a thumbs up, which Sonic gave one back to them. "I'll be waiting." Sonic said watching his two friends leave to their destination.

A week later

Sonic was running in a fast pace towards to Team Chaotix' headquarters with bright smile on his face, eager to hang out with Mighty and Ray again after their trip back from the uncharted island that they went to investigate.

"Yeah I can't wait hang out with Mighty and Ray, it's gonna be great. The fun things we are going to do together will be awesome!" Sonic said in head, seeing the Team Chaotix' headquarters up a head. Sonic got near the front door of the headquarter and open door and came in only to find the place dead silence.

"Mighty! Ray!" Sonic shouted happily. The blue hedgehog looked around the place only to find a young Vector, Espio, and Charmy in grief about something. "What's going on?" Sonic said walking slowly to the three, taking notice the sad looks the three had.

"Where's Mighty and Ray?" asked the young blue hedgehog. The three looked at the young hedgehog with sad looks as they all looked at each other with Espio coming towards Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm afraid I have some bad news." the young purple chameleon said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "A massive storm hit Mighty and Ray's ship during their trip to the island, I'm afraid they're gone forever." Espio said looking at the young hedgehog.

Hearing this made Sonic take few steps back, "No no it can't be." Sonic said unable to believe what he heard from Espio.

"It's not true!" Sonic said holding back his tears. "Tell me it's not true!" Sonic cried, as Team Chaotix stood there quiet knowing it that the loss of Mighty and Ray was hurting him the most, since they knew that the hedgehog was closer to them more than anyone else.

"No!" Sonic shouted as he stormed out the their headquarters, holding back his tears as hard as he can while running fast as he can as the sky started to rain.

"They can't be gone, they can't be gone!" Sonic said to himself as the memories of Mighty and Ray came to his head. As Sonic ran as fast as he could, he fell on the muddy ground with the rain rapidly hitting his face.

Sonic watched the raindrops fall, still trying to hold back his tears with the rain soaking his body. Sonic started to shed some tears pounding the ground angrily with his fist, finally facing the reality that his two of friends were gone from his life.

End of flashback

"After that, I remember that I couldn't break a smile or a laugh for a week before I moved on with my life." Sonic said looking down remembering that day with everyone feeling sad for the hedgehog that he went through that at a young age. "I'm really happy to see you guys again." Sonic said, smiling at the armadillo and squirrel. "We're sorry we cause that much grief to everyone." Ray said, feeling a bit sorry.

"Yeah if only we would have know that we been in a another dimension, we would have tried to find a way back." Mighty said. "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that you guys are here and well." Sonic smiled at his two friends who smiled back.

"If I had to guess, that storm must have brought you two into this dimension." Blaze suggested. "Could be. Much like what happen to me and Tails when we first came here." Sonic add in.

"All we can remember is that after the storm hit us, we woke up in an island and the rest is history." Mighty said. "That pretty fascinating." Honey said, who was quiet throughout the the conversation. "I'm sure everyone back home is going to be happy to see you guys again, especially Team Chaotix and Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Speaking of home, now that we have the Jewel Scepter back from Eggman Nega, Blaze can send us back home right?" Honey asked. "Oh yeah, you're right Honey. Blaze could send us back home and-" Sonic stopped talking when he the lavender princess looking a bit sad. Sonic then knew that Blaze was having fun with him and his friends as she didn't want them all to go yet.

"Change of plan, we'll just wait a bit until Tails opens up the portal back home." Sonic quickly said. "Huh? Why?" Honey said confused, while Blaze put her head up a bit as sign of happiness. "Yeah Sonic, why?" Mighty asked, wondering why the delay.

"Well we want to make sure that Tails' dimension transporter works don't we, so we can be sure that that we can get back home from any other dimension we may go to in the future right?" Sonic said, causing Blaze to smile knowing that hedgehog was saying that on purpose, so they can stay with her a bit longer.

"Beside we saved the day from Eggman Nega, this calls for celebration party for our victory, don't you all say." Sonic said as Blaze, Honey, Ray, and Mighty smiled at the hedgehog's idea.

"Thanks Sonic." Blaze said happily. "No problem, let's get this party started!" Sonic said as they all got up from their seats as they all started to celebrate for defeating Eggman Nega and for Mighty and Ray for their heroic deeds for helping Sonic and Blaze.

The rest of day the five of them laughed, played and enjoyed every moment with each other as if it was there last day to live, just having a good time. Sonic told Mighty and Ray some of the things that missed over the years, telling them the friends he made like Rouge, Cream, Shadow, Big, Omega, and Vanilla as well as telling them the adventures he had been with Tails and Honey and some that he went on alone and his relationship with Tiara Boobowski.

Ray and Mighty told Sonic some of things they have been doing while in Blaze's dimension like going to new places, meeting new people, and saving others in need. Honey got to know more Mighty and Ray as the two explained their story how they first met Sonic to her, with Honey telling them that she loves to fight especially against tough opponents like Blaze as well as telling them how she first meet Sonic.

The lavender princess was enjoying every minute with her friends as she kept a smile on her throughout their time together, something that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

Later in the day, a portal open in the chamber of castle where Tails came in and found the whole gang having fun, while shocked to to see Mighty and Ray there.

"Mighty?! Ray?!" Tails said rubbing his eyes. "Hey Tails!" Mighty and Ray waved hello to yellow fox. "Sonic, they're alive?!" Tails said, still rubbing eyes. "They sure are buddy! Turns out they have been in this dimension the whole time and their coming back home with us." Sonic said happily as Mighty and Ray nodded. "This is great!" Tails said happily about the news.

"Everyone is going to be happy to see you guys again!" Tails said looking at Mighty and Ray. "By the way, I manage to tune up the dimension transporter up a bit, now we can travel to any dimension anytime and get back home without waiting 48 hours to use it again." Tails said happily.

"Awesome, but I think we should lay off the dimension adventures for a while." Sonic said patting Tails back in job well done as Mighty started walking towards the portal. "It's gonna be great seeing everyone again." Mighty said.

"We should pretend to be ghosts and try to scare Vector when he's asleep." Ray said snicker at his idea. "We should." Mighty said giving Ray a high five for the idea. "We'll see you guys back at home, it's cool meeting you Blaze." Mighty said as he and Ray enter the portal with Tails following them, leaving the two cats and hedgehog alone.

"Well I should go back as well, my parents are probably wondering where I been for the last two day." Honey said, turning her face to Blaze. "It's really cool knowing you Blaze, let's hang out again soon." Honey said shaking Blaze's hand.

"It was nice meeting you too Honey, I'm glad Sonic has you as his sister and I'll be looking forward to the next time we meet." Blaze said. "Let's just hope the next time we meet, won't cause any damage to a village." Honey joked.

"Hahaha, let's hope." Blaze said, laughing back. Honey and Blaze nodded at each as Honey, giving a wave goodbye to Blaze before going in the portal, leaving the blue hedgehog and lavender cat alone.

Blaze then turned and faced the blue hedgehog, "Sonic I just to say, thanks again for helping me out when I needed." Blaze said giving Sonic a soft smile. "You didn't have to stay here a bit, but I'm glad you and friends did." Blaze said. "Aw it was nothing, I'm just looking out for a friend is all." Sonic said as he and Blaze shook hands.

"You know the fun doesn't have to end here you know." Sonic said. "What do you mean?" Blaze asked. "Well I don't think Eggman Nega will be attacking anytime soon and you can use the Jewel Scepter to get back home, we can continue the party over in my dimension. I know Cream and Honey would be happy about that." Sonic suggested. Blaze smiled.

"That sounds fun, hold on." Blaze said before she storm off, only to came back a few minutes later. "What did you do?" Sonic asked the lavender cat.

"I was just telling General Gordon to hold the fort while I'm gone." Blaze said with the Jewel Scepter in her hands. "Well what are waiting for, allons-y!" Blaze said before jumping in the portal.

"Hahaha, allons-y!" Sonic said happily seeing that Blaze has opened up a bit more thanks to him and his friends, before jumping into the portal following his friend with the portal closing up.

The End


End file.
